


A Light Amid Despair

by kkozumes (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kkozumes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a cop with a talent for knowing everything about a person just from their eyes.<br/>Eren is a bratty delinquent with an explosive personality that means he ended up in the back of Levi's cop car and Levi's fascinated by his eyes.</p><p>Three years later and Eren spills coffee over Levi's shirt and Levi recognises Eren's eyes immediately. A coffee, a tea and a lift home and Levi finds himself giving Eren his number. Neither of them know where it will take them. </p><p>Both are broken with the belief that they weren't fixing but they find comfort in each other and even though they know that the other can't fix their problems, it makes everything a bit more bearable.</p><p> *Written as a Christmas present for a friend*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - *Levi's P.O.V*

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually written in third person but the P.O.V refers to who the chapter focuses on, I'm not very good at these note things but I hope you enjoy :)

Levi was tired. He was so fucking tired and it was 1 am and here he was sitting with a brat in the backseat of his cop car. The boy in his back seat didn’t look intimidating, just angry. He was sitting in silence, staring out the window, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth turned down in a frown. He had messy brown hair and tanned skin and his face still held a bit of the roundness that gave away his youth, all in all he had an air of innocence. The kid’s face was bruised and he had dried blood all over him, the only thing that made the boy look like he belonged in the backseat with cuffs around his wrists. He was dirty and he was going to get blood over the seat, the thought made Levi grit his teeth and scrunch up his face. He’d have to clean it later or he’d spend the rest of the night with an itch under his skin. Levi looked in his mirror at the kid and found him staring back with these big eyes that made Levi’s concentration on the road lapse for a minute. They were the most beautifully coloured eyes Levi had ever seen and he couldn’t quite tell whether they were shades of blue or green. The kid raised an eyebrow and Levi snapped back to reality mentally cursing himself for his interest in people’s eyes. The brat smirked and Levi rolled his eyes, the kids he picked up were always the same. At least he was silent, Levi thought, that was a blessing tonight since Levi didn’t feel like having to argue with some brat tonight. The station looked empty when he pulled up and parked outside, the only sign anyone was there were that the lights were on. Slow night. Levi sighed and got out, opening the door for the boy who, surprisingly, was waiting patiently and who allowed him to lead him inside without a fuss. When Levi stepped through the doors he saw that the boy’s opponent, who Farlan had brought in, was already here.  
“I’ll let you deal with them,” Farlan sighed walking into his office.  
“Thanks,” Levi said sarcastically.  
Farlan just leaned back around the door frame and smiled before retreating back inside his office.  
“Sit down,” Levi said to the two boys in front of him. They looked a bit confused but sat down anyway.  
“Listen it’s late and to be honest I don’t want to deal with the paperwork that comes with locking you up for the night in a cell, so I’m going to let you call your parents to come and get you,” Levi said, pinching the bridge of his noise.  
The blonde boy Farlan had picked up, who looked a lot worse than the brown haired kid, visibly relaxed but the other boy stiffened at the mention of his parents. Levi almost felt sorry for him, maybe he was wishing that he was staying here, but he didn’t say anything. Levi unlocked the cuffs and let the boys call their parents. The boys sat at opposite ends of the line of chairs and Levi sat behind the desk watching them and willing their parents to get them quickly because he was exhausted and he wanted to go home. The kid Farlan bought in had a horsey sort of face and two toned blonde hair, which in all honesty Levi thought looked stupid. He was sporting a black eye and several bad looking cuts that were coated with dried blood. The other boy had a bruised lip, a cut across his cheek and blood on his face, which Levi didn’t think was his own, his knuckles were scabbed though and he was fiddling with his hands in his lap, his head down. All Levi could see was dirt and it made him twitchy.  
“Go clean up,” Levi broke the silence.  
Horse face boy looked at him eyebrows raised, the brown haired one didn’t move.  
“Now,” Levi snapped, adding “bathroom is through there,” indicating with his head the door to his right.  
Horse boy jumped up and practically ran through the door. Levi smirked, holding in a laugh, that boy was involved in a fight. The brown haired boy just stood up and slowly followed the other boy. Levi shook his hair the boy was too calm, too silent. Nothing Levi had observed so far had indicated either boy to be the fighting sort but they obviously were. Levi leaned back in his chair resting his head against the wall behind him. 

Horse face boy’s parents came for him at about 2am, judging from the expensive car and the clothes they wore his family were pretty well off. Typical case of teenage rebellion, fighting in the streets, it was boring Levi was hoping for something a little more interesting at 2am. It was just him and the brown haired boy sitting in the station and by 3am Levi was getting impatient.  
“Where are your parents, I am human you know and I need my sleep,” Levi said.  
“Probably not coming you may as well just let me stay here,” the boy answered still staring at his lap.  
“Look kid as much as I’d love to leave you in a cell all night in Eld’s care and just go home, you really have done anything to deserve that,” Levi sighed.  
“They won’t come,” the boy snapped.  
“The I’ll take you home don’t be such a brat.”  
Levi uncrossed his legs taking them off the desk and stood up grabbing the keys to his actual car.  
“You don’t have to I’ll just call my sister, she can pick me up,” the boy said rubbing the back of his neck and still not looking up.  
“You’re right I don’t have to but I’m going to because I need my sleep and Erwin has work to do and I don’t want him to have to supervise some brat because his shitty parents won’t come and collect him.”  
The boy’s head snapped up at that.  
“My parents aren’t shitty,” he said glaring at Levi.  
Levi stared back at the boy for a few seconds. Levi knew how to gain valuable information from someone’s eyes that’s why he was good at his job because it meant the few times they actually had to interrogate someone it was only for confirmation rather than to get answers since Levi already knew it all. Levi couldn’t gain anything from the boy’s eyes and that made him uncomfortable, he didn’t like people he couldn’t read.  
He turned around and walked towards the door. He knew the boy would follow him.

On the drive Levi only managed to gain a few pieces of information from the boy, his name was Eren, he was 17 and he lived in the Shiganshina district (well he told him his address). The rest of the drive was as silent as they drove to the police station earlier. Eren’s home was small and the street he lived on wasn’t a good one. Completely different from the other boy who just screamed spoilt brat. Levi walked him to the front door and knocked. Eren shifted beside him obviously wishing Levi would just leave. A man with brown hair that was greying in several places and small lensed glasses answer the door.  
“Get inside Eren,” He said, grabbing the boy’s shirt and pulling him into the door, “thanks officer.” The man then proceeded to shut the door in Levi’s face. Levi sighed, it was too late for this shit.

 

It was a day off for Levi, not something he usually got and not really something he wanted. Ever since Levi had given up his job in the police force and put his law degree to use he didn’t like not working. But today he had no choice, Erwin was making him take a day off, said he was working too hard. Levi worked hard because it got him places, he didn’t just decide to quit the police one day and then become a successful lawyer the next. No, Levi worked non-stop for four years building a good list of clients and winning case after case. But even Levi couldn’t persuade Erwin to change his mind once he had convinced himself something was a good idea. Levi ordered a coffee that was overpriced from a girl who smiled too much and pushed his way out of the overcrowded shop. Days off always left Levi in a bad mood, he felt restless about how much work he had waiting to be done and the only things worth doing were outside in the city where there was dirt everywhere. Levi hated dirt, it wasn’t that he was a germophobe he just had a mild case of OCD. It made him uncomfortable and he could see it everywhere, but he could bear it. Levi was heading back home holding his coffee in his hands waiting for it to cool down when suddenly the coffee was all over him instead of in the cup.  
“I’m sorry that was completely my fault,” they boy who had knocked his cup flying was apologising and nervously fiddling with his hands. But Levi didn’t care the only thing Levi cared about was the boy’s eyes. The big eyes that were an unforgettable blue/green colour were open wide and apologetic.  
“Eren?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter length but its the easier for me to write in short sections because I hate planning //: I'm also a sucker for cliff hangers so I apologise in advance :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi buys Eren coffee and takes him home

Eren’s eyes scanned Levi’s face trying to place it. He chewed on his lip.  
“Wait aren’t you the cop who arrested me when I had that fight with Jean?” he said suddenly defensive.  
“If Jean was the one with the horse face then yes,” Levi replied.  
Eren laughed, his face relaxing.  
“Horse face that’s a good one. You’re not going to arrest me for ruining your shirt are you?” He said sheepishly.  
“No but you can buy me a new coffee,” Levi deadpanned.  
Eren suddenly looked taken aback, his confidence disappearing again.  
“S-sure?” He agreed, but his tone was questioning, “But I don’t even know your name.”  
“It’s Levi.” Levi turned around to walk back to the coffee shop.   
“Where are you going?” Eren called after him.  
“To get a new coffee.”  
He felt Eren catch up and they walked back to the café.   
“Just so you know I don’t arrest people anymore,” Levi stated.  
“You can’t be a very good police officer then,” Eren said with a smirk.  
“Brat.”  
They ordered their coffees and when Eren started to search in his pockets for enough change to buy them, Levi just rolled his eyes and paid with his card.  
“I was meant to buy those,” Eren said with a slight frown.  
“I can’t be bothered to wait,” Levi said grabbing both coffees off the counter.  
Eren’s frowned deepened and Levi just shook his head at the boy’s stubbornness before walking over to an empty table in the corner, which looked fairly clean, but not clean enough by Levi’s standards. He considered just taking his coffee back home but he also didn’t want to leave Eren. Levi sat on the edge of the chair avoiding touching the table, he knew the staff cleaned the tables after each customer left but when they use the same cloth over an over it just spreads the germs around. Eren was still standing by the counter looking over at Levi a little confused. Levi just raised an eyebrow at him, and he walked over hesitantly. He stood leaning with his arms against the back of the chair but not sitting down.  
“Do you want your coffee or not kid?” Levi asked, slightly annoyed by Eren’s reluctance to sit down, “you ruined my shirt and I bought you coffee I’d say you owe me your company.”  
Owed him his company? Levi didn’t know what had come over him today usually he would be saying that the kid owed it to him to leave him the fuck alone. Levi put it down to the fact that he still couldn’t gain even the smallest hint of information from Eren’s annoyingly big eyes and that pissed him off, he had to try and figure Eren out. That’s why he was inviting Eren to sit down with him. Eren frowned but sat down anyway taking his coffee from Levi who was still holding both cups, not wanting to use the table despite not having to the put the bottom of the cup anywhere near his mouth.   
“So I take it from your earlier comment you aren’t in the police anymore,” Eren said a little of his confidence coming back.  
“Mmm,” Levi hummed over the lid of his coffee he hated talking about his life.  
“Why?” Eren asked eyes wide, “You had the whole image down.”  
He really didn’t want to get into why he left the police force, that was something that very few people knew.  
“Because of shitty brats like you,” he lied, “I constantly had a kid in the back of my car and it got tiring, I needed to do something more inspiring.” The last word was practically dripping with sarcasm.   
Levi didn’t want to go into the real reason why he quit the police force it wasn’t something he liked to voluntarily remember. Eren’s laughter brought him out of his daze.  
“What’s so funny?” Levi asked one eyebrow raised.  
“You’re still the same as the night you arrested me,” Eren answered, “I don’t know why but it makes me feel more relaxed.”  
Levi just shook his head in response a little taken aback by how honest Eren’s answer was.  
“So what do you do now if you’re not a cop?” Eren asked.  
“Do you ever stop asking questions?” Levi sighed.  
“Nope.”  
Levi scowled slightly but answered, “I’m a criminal defence attorney,” his face blank but Eren saw a glint in his eyes and he knew that Levi was proud of his job.  
“Rather big step up from being a humble officer of the law,” Eren replied in a teasing tone.  
“Shitty kid I’m fucking good at my job.”  
Eren laughed again and Levi couldn’t help but notice how nice his laugh. It was genuine and light, not forced or too loud or nasally, Levi found himself wanting to hear his laugh more.   
“What about you still playing delinquent?” Levi found himself asking.  
Eren’s smile faltered just a tiny bit, a normal person wouldn’t have caught the way his eyes dulled slightly as well but Levi wasn’t a normal person he had a talent for reading people and he knew that the question had brought something to the front of Eren’s mind that wasn’t pleasant.  
“No, I’m studying fine art as my major in college now, and yes I know it’s not going to get me anywhere,” Eren replied fiddling with his hands.  
“Your career is what you make it brat, don’t give up before you’ve even tried that’s just wasting your time and, fuck, life is too short to care about what other people tell you,” Levi said, “life is much too short.” He sighed.  
Levi knew that better than anyone else. One wrong move and your life could be over, being in the wrong place at the wrong time could cost you everything. He could feel his breaths becoming shallower as the images flashed through his head, so much blood, their faces frozen in shock, his smile. Levi closed his eyes and focused on forcing his breathing to slow to a normal rate as he tried to push the images to the back of his mind.   
“Levi? Levi are you okay?” He was pulled back to reality by Eren’s voice calling his name. He was reaching across the table, his hand on Levi’s face and his face the picture of concerned.  
“I’m fine it’s just a headache, too many people in here,” Levi said, his face back to the mask, that managed to look both annoyed and void of all emotion at the same time, that he had perfected.  
“Do you want to go?” Eren asked, a crease forming between his eyebrows.   
Didn’t that kid know that his emotions were written all over his face, or maybe he just didn’t care, maybe he had nothing to hide. Levi cursed himself for being too hung up on his eyes, his eyes may be hard to read but the rest of his face was like an open book.  
“Let’s go,” Levi said standing up and walking towards the exit, not bothering to check if Eren was following, the kid could do what he wanted, Levi didn’t care.   
The cold air outside was a welcome relief from the warm, stuffy exterior of the café and Levi felt some of the tightness leave his chest and breathing became a little easier. The door opened and closed again and he knew Eren had joined him outside. They stood in silence, which felt more comfortable than awkward, for a moment before Eren interrupted it.  
“I should get going, my sister will be worrying about where I am,” he said cocking his head a little in the direction he needed to go.  
“Do you still live in Shiganshina?” Levi asked.  
“Unfortunately,” Eren answered, he knew Shiganshina wasn’t very desirable. It was one of the poorer districts on the outside of the city and Eren wanted to get out of there as soon as he could, which was proving a little more difficult than he had originally hoped.  
“Do you want a lift?” Levi was staring up at the sky, a bored expression on his face, but the question was obviously directed at Eren.  
“No I can get back fine on my own,” Eren said rubbing the back of his neck. The last thing he wanted was Levi, the criminal justice attorney who probably lived in an expensive apartment, to see where he lived. Eren wasn’t ashamed of where he lived it was just he hated the looks people gave him when they first saw his home, pity or fleeting looks of shock and occasionally even disgust.   
“Look brat, I’m assuming you don’t own a car so you’ll just be walking back to Shiganshina or worse taking the bus,” Levi wrinkled his nose a bit at the thought of Eren in that case of germs, “get over yourself and push your pride aside, I want to give you a ride and it’s not something I offer to everyone so just accept it.”  
And that was how Eren ended up in Levi’s expensive looking silver Mercedes on the way back to his house in the poorest district of town. The car was going to stick out amongst the second hand trucks and battered cars that his neighbours drove and Eren knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid the questions his sister was going to bombard him with. He was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter updates should be weekly at the moment because I've written a few chapter in advance :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells Levi he has pretty eyes

Eren kept glancing nervously at Levi as they got closer to his house. Levi could see him fidgeting with his hands out of the corner of his eye. It was irritating but he let it go he had brought Eren home before but it was so dark he didn’t really take any notice, that and the fact that the door got slammed in his face. When Levi pulled up outside of Eren’s house he was shocked to see how small the younger boy’s house was. Of course Levi had seen worse, known worse. At one point Levi had lived with three people in two rooms, but he didn’t have a family then, didn’t have anyone to provide for him. As far as Levi knew Eren lived with his dad.  
“I’ll just be leaving then,” Eren’s voice brought Levi out of his daze and he was a bit annoyed at yet again being caught zoning out. He didn’t know what was happening today, he blamed the lack of work to focus on.  
“Is that all the thanks I get for taking you home and buying you coffee brat?” Levi said, a slight teasing tone to his voice.  
The corners of Eren’s mouth twitched slightly in amusement.  
“You could come inside? I realise it’s not much to look at but it’s not bad,” the younger boy said, trailing off at the end.  
Levi, a bit taken aback by Eren’s invitation, just opened the car door and go out in reply. He walked round to Eren’s side of the car and opened the door. The boy just stared at him, eyes slightly widened in shock and a smirk on his face.  
“Your majesty,” Levi drawled gesturing for Eren to step out the car.  
“Your majesty I like the sound of that, might have to make it a permanent thing,” Eren said with a small giggle.  
Levi lightly hit the boy on the back of his head.  
“Watch it brat,” He warned, but there was no seriousness in his tone.  
He walked behind Eren and waited patiently while Eren’s searched for his keys in the many pockets of his oversized denim jacket. Eventually he found them and let them both in. Despite the size of the house and the state of the street outside, Eren’s house was well kept and while the inside was neat and clean it wasn’t to Levi’s standards and he found himself picking up on every tiny bit of dirt and dust. He decided to try and ignore it for Eren’s sake though, something about the kid made Levi want to keep the smile on his face, maybe it was just his intuition but Levi got the impression that Eren’s life wasn’t that good despite the constant grin on his face.  
“I know it’s small but most of the time it’s just me and my sister here, my dad isn’t home a lot,” Eren said picking up a cushion off the floor and throwing it on the sofa.  
“It’s fine, a few years ago I was living in a one bed apartment with my two friends,” Levi answered, realising too late the bit of personal information he’d let slip out. Fucks sake he had just met the kid and already he was too comfortable. Levi was better than this, he couldn’t let a pair of beautiful eyes and an innocent grin throw him off guard.  
“Eren is that you? Whose car is that?”  
Levi heard the voice before the girl it belonged to entered the room. She was slim and about Eren’s height, with a small mouth and piercing eyes. Her hair was cut into a short bob and despite being inside she had a red scarf draped loosely around her neck. She stood looking at Eren waiting for an answer for a bit before she noticed Levi. She looked him over once, a blank look on her face, before quickly turning back to Eren.  
“Eren who is that?” she asked cocking her head in Levi’s direction.  
“Hi Mikasa nice to see you too,” Eren said sarcastically before continuing, “do you remember the cop that dropped me home after that fight four years ago? Well that’s him, his name is Levi.”  
The girl, Mikasa, looked at Eren like he had lost his mind.  
“I have one question, and that is why is a cop who happened to arrest you three years ago driving you home? Are you in trouble again? What have you done this time? Dad is going to kill you when he gets back,” she said.  
“That wasn’t one question Mika that was three,” Eren said.  
Mikasa hit him the shoulder.  
“Ouch, okay to answer your questions,” Eren said putting emphasis on the s, “I spilt coffee on his shirt, no I’m not in trouble and I haven’t done anything worse than ruining an ex-cop’s expensive looking shirt.” Eren grimaced at the last part.  
Mikasa continued to interrogate Eren and Levi blocked it out because the conversation didn’t include nor interest him. He took the time to look around at the parts of the house he could see from his position by the front door. The house was open plan with light carpets, that were slightly frayed and grey from use, there was a sofa and a fairly small tv in one room and Levi could see through to the small kitchen that was fitted with an oven, several cabinets, a microwave and a fridge, he assumed there was a toaster somewhere. It quickly became clear that the neatness of the house wasn’t due to tidiness but instead down to lack of possessions. It seemed like they only had the basics for 21st century life. Levi noticed Mikasa’s eyes on him, her face void of any emotion from mild disapproval but Levi felt as though that was just the girl’s face.  
“Levi this is my adopted sister Mikasa, please ignore her rudeness she’s very protective,” Eren said with a small apologetic smile.  
Mikasa only nodded before walking off into the small kitchen and opening the fridge.  
“Eren would you and your guest like a drink?” Mikasa asked, not addressing Levi directly.  
This pissed Levi off and as much as he wanted to say something rude to her, he didn’t feel like insulting Eren’s sister would give the boy a very good impression. Eren looked at Levi and he just shook his head.  
“We’re alright thanks,” Eren said with a small dismissive wave before leading Levi away from the front room.  
“We’ll go to my room, believe it or not it’s bigger than here,” Eren explained.  
“Inviting me to your room already, that’s a bit forward,” Levi said his eyes shining with amusement but his face staying blank as always.  
He almost laughed at the blush on the younger boy’s face and he heard a loud ‘tch’ from Mikasa.  
“It’s in the basement and I’ve got the whole floor to myself, it will be easier to have a proper conversation,” Eren said in a surprisingly steady voice that contradicted the blush Levi could see on his cheeks.  
“The basement? I assumed the house was all on one floor,” Levi said.  
“My dad built the basement as an area for my mom to go when she wanted to get away from the world, she used to love it down there,” Eren said quietly.  
Levi didn’t miss the use of the past tense.  
“Used to?” He asked, as they descended the short flight of stairs.  
“She died a couple of months before I got into that fight,” Eren explained motioning for Levi to take a seat in one of the chairs the boy had set up, “my dad changed after her death, he started getting angry at everything. He would leave for days at a time and then come back and shout at Mikasa and me so I moved down here because it was the only place he wouldn’t go in the house and I feel closer to mom here. Now my dad leaves for months at a time and only comes back to give us money for food and pay the bills. I try to stay out of the house when I know he’ll be around because we just end up arguing about how my art will never get me anywhere and how I won’t be able to freeload of hi for much longer because I’m almost nineteen and I’m old enough to get a job and live on my own, and sorry I’m rambling.”  
Levi had been listening to Eren talking about his life with genuine interest. As uncaring as Levi acted he liked to learn about people, their behaviours, their pasts, their family. However usually he just stored this information away as something he could use at a later date, but while Eren was telling him about himself Levi found himself wanting to help the younger boy. The feeling was so foreign and he couldn’t explain why, he just wanted to help him. Levi stood up from the chair he was sitting in.  
“I have to go, unlike you I’m a functioning adult and I have to go look over some files,” he said heading towards the stairs.  
“Oh okay,” Eren said following him, looking slightly disappointed.  
At the door, Levi did something that surprised both Eren and himself.  
“Give me your phone,” he said.  
“Why?” Eren questioned.  
“Just give me your damn phone.”  
Eren handed over the phone and Levi typed his number in.  
“Text me,” he said before turning around and walking out.

 

*Eren’s POV*

Eren watched Levi’s car drive off. It looked so out of place on his street but Eren liked that. He stared at the number in his phone under the name “Levi”, the door still wide open.  
“Eren you should close the door, you’re inviting the world in,” Mikasa said from the kitchen.  
Eren snapped out of his daze, heat in his cheeks, as he shut the door. He was still in a state of shock over the man who had just left his house. The man who Eren couldn’t help but find beautiful with his steely grey eyes, raven black hair and alabaster skin. His gaze had captured Eren and without so much as a question had got Eren to tell him about his mom. It was strange seeing as he had basically only just met Levi but Eren felt drawn to him.  
“Eren, Jean has invited us round to his for a party tomorrow,” Mikasa said not looking up from her phone screen.  
Eren wrinkled his nose a little at the thought of going to Jean’s house but the desire to go to a party won over his mild dislike of the other boy.  
“Cool I’m in.”

***

Jean’s house was big, and by big Eren meant that it was a mansion compared to the house he shared with his sister. Jean’s dad was the highest ranking police officer on the force and apparently that earned him a lot of money. Jean liked to throw the money he got from his parents away on pointless shit and to Eren that was just showing off. Every month Jean would have a massive party at his house and invited practically everyone from the college who met Jean’s standards and that included Mikasa and Eren. The three of them, plus Armin, had known each other since high school and despite Eren and Jean’s constant arguing he would consider Jean one of his closest friends (even if Jean pissed him off more than anyone else). When they arrived there were already several cars that Eren recognised as belonging to students of Trost University and when they walked there were already people who were drunk enough to dance without caring what they looked like.  
“Eren! Mikasa!” a tipsy Jean greeted them loudly his arm around Armin’s shoulders.  
The smaller boy grinned and ducked out from Jean’s arm, running up to his friends. He greeted them both with a hug and Jean gave them both an exaggerated salute before thrusting a drink into Eren’s hand. Eren rolled his eyes but gladly accepted the cup taking a long drink, Jean never wasted any time in getting drunk or getting Eren drunk.  
“Eren we’re just about to do shots Reiner has managed to set them up without Bert noticing come join us,” Jean said his words slightly slurring together.  
“I can never say no to shots,” Eren answered at the same time Mikasa said no.  
“Oh lighten up Mikasa,” Jean said before dragging Eren away despite Mikasa’s protests.  
Mikasa hated Eren drinking because she always thought he would get too drunk and do something stupid, she was right but Eren hated her babying him. After a few rounds of shots, courtesy of Reiner and Jean, Eren’s head was feeling fuzzy and he felt like he wasn’t in control of his tongue. He was sat on the sofas in a room away from the main party with Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner and Bert. Mikasa was arguing with him about how much he’d had to drink, she said it was too much and he said he was fine. She was right of course but Eren was too stubborn to admit that, plus he didn’t care drinking made him forget about his worries and right now he was feeling content. He noticed that Jean had his arm around Armin’s shoulder and Armin had a massive grin on his face while they talked but he was too drunk to care. He picked up another beer from the table and was about to take a drink when it was snatched from his hand.  
“No more alcohol.” Mikasa’s voice was slightly raised so she could be heard over the noise of the party in the other room.  
“Give me my beer back,” Eren snapped.  
He reached for the bottle but the alcohol had made him slow and Mikasa held it out of the way as Eren fell off the sofa.  
“Shit,” he cursed.  
His friends were laughing at him but then Eren shoved Jean off the sofa who pulled Armin down with him. They ended up on top of each other on the floor. Armin was a giggling mess and Jean’s face was bright red.  
“Get a room,” Reiner said.  
“Gross,” Eren muttered.  
“Shut up Jaeger,” Jean said.  
“Fuck off Seabiscuit.”  
Eren stood up from his position on the floor, vaguely registered Mikasa’s absence and took the opportunity to grab another beer. He had planned on drinking it slowly but when Mikasa came back sooner than he thought Eren ended up downing it in one go before she could take it off him again. Eventually the group calmed down as they were joined by Annie, Sasha and Connie and someone decided it was a good idea to play truth or dare (that someone was a tipsy Armin).  
“Jean your turn first.”  
Jean chose truth the coward.  
“Are you interested in anyone right now?” Reiner asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
Eren snorted.  
“I do actually,” Jean said.  
A chorus of ‘who’s rippled through the group. Armin had a mix of dejection and hope on his face. Eren rolled his eyes, the boy couldn’t be more obvious about his crush on their friend, but he hoped for his friend’s sake that Jean had noticed and wasn’t about to be a dick.  
“I’ll show you,” Jean answered with a smirk before turning and kissing Armin straight on the lips.  
There were gasps and cheers from their friends and Reiner even wolf whistled. Eren pretended to throw up and even Mikasa was smiling. Armin was looking shocked and slightly dazed with a big grin on his face.  
“Eren’s turn,” Jean said, slightly flushed.  
“I choose dare,” Eren said his eyes challenging Jean.  
Jean grinned and Eren immediately regretted his choice.  
“I dare you to drink as many shots as you can in sixty seconds.”  
“Is that it Kirschtein.”  
The alcohol was obviously still in their systems because otherwise they would never have ignored Mikasa’s glares, she looked like she was going to kill Jean but Eren told her he wanted to have fun so she let it go. Jean lined up a few shots on the table and Reiner was holding the bottle ready to pour more out if Eren needed, which he was sure he would.  
“Okay…and…go!”  
Eren didn’t waste any time and started throwing back the shots like his life depended on it. Eren remembered the floor starting to spin around his fourth shot and then he couldn’t exactly remember what happened after that all he knew was that he was now outside and the world was spinning. Everyone was still inside, even Mikasa which was weird. The ground was turning under Eren’s feet and suddenly he was on his ass, laughing so much tears were slipping from his eyes. He was really drunk. Eren flopped back onto the grass and looked up at the sky. He could see the stars and he found himself likening them to the amused glint he had noticed several times in Levi’s eyes the other day. Levi. He had told Eren to text him. Eren fished his phone out of his jacket pocket.  
The stars remind me of your eyes  
He typed the brief message and then hit send, his drunk mind telling him he was being smooth. His phone buzzed.  
Levi: Excuse me brat?  
Eren frowned at his phone, why was Levi calling him brat.  
Don’t call me brat that’s just mean  
Levi: Eren are you drunk?  
NO  
Levi: Where are you?  
Jean’s house  
Levi: That tells me a lot what’s his address  
Eren was confused but he sent Levi Jean’s address anyway. Anything Levi asked he would give him.  
Levi: I’m coming to get you  
Eren grinned. Levi was coming to get him; he could see Levi again.  
I’ll be waiting  
Levi: You’re not smooth brat  
Eren laughed to himself he was smooth; Levi was just being stubborn. Suddenly a wave of nausea passed over him and he jumped up and proceeded to throw up in the bushes. He vaguely remembered someone pulling up in a car and stroking his back before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ere wakes up in Levi's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I messed up last update and accidentally posted chapter 3 and 4 together so I've had to update the document I was working on but it doesn't really affect the fic apart from the fact that the last update was a bit longer than any others I will be posting and it changed from Levi's p.o.v to Eren's...so technically this is chapter 5 but enjoy :)

Eren woke up the next morning with his head feeling like it was being split open. He groaned. How much did he drink? He rolled over and sleepily reached for his phone on his bedside cabinet but instead of the hard wood he thought he would feel his hand fell on the mattress. Eren’s eyes shot open, his bed wasn’t this big. This wasn’t his room. Shit what had he done. Eren groaned and closed his eyes again rolling to press his face against the pillow. He did not want to face whoever was the owner of this room right now. Of course it could be a completely innocent situation but Eren couldn’t remember anything past Jean kissing Armin and that was a bad sign.   
“Get up you shit it’s one in the afternoon.”  
Eren heard the familiar voice before his sleepy mind match it to Levi. He sat up, clutching his head when the movement sent a jolt of pain through it. Levi was holding a glass of water and a box of painkillers out to Eren. The younger boy accepted them gratefully.  
“So um what happened last night? Why am I at your apartment?” Eren asked hesitantly.  
Hopefully he didn’t sleep with the raven haired man standing in front of him, not that Eren would really mind. He couldn’t help but notice how attractive Levi was, with his sharp features and slightly hooded silver eyes that drew Eren in and although the older man’s eyebrows were drawn together in a constant frown there was a softness in his eyes that Eren sometimes caught when Levi looked at him, at least Eren hoped he wasn’t imagining that.  
“We didn’t fuck if that’s what you’re asking kid,” Levi answered, face as bored as ever but his eyes had a glint of amusement and fuck Eren couldn’t stop looking at those eyes.  
He blushed at Levi’s blunt statement was he really that obvious. He laughed nervously, slightly relieved, slightly disappointed. Eren knew he shouldn’t be disappointed but he was, he got attached to people too easily.  
“You texted me saying how the stars reminded you of my eyes, or at least that’s what I got from the almost unintelligible string of letters you sent me. Your drunk texting skills need some work. And then when I said I was coming to get you, you said you’d be waiting, cheeky brat, you thought you were being so smooth.” Eren felt his cheeks heating up even more and he was certain he looked the picture of embarrassment.  
“Then when I actually managed to translate the address you sent me I found you throwing up in the bushes, which was disgusting by the way and I will never forgive you for making me deal with that.” Levi wrinkled his nose up slightly. “Then when I realised you were in no state to be by yourself and there was no fucking way I was going into a house full of shit faced college kids I took you back here because I’m nice like that.” Levi finished, the last part heavy with sarcasm.  
Eren was past embarrassment he was mortified.  
“I’m so sorry, fuck, I didn’t mean to give you so much trouble,” He mumbled, his face covered by his hands.  
“I’m kind of glad you did actually, if you hadn’t you would have been on your own and you being the stupid brat you are probably would have choked on your own tongue or something.”  
Levi had a slight smirk on his face and an amused glint in his eyes. Eren just sank down further into the covers. Levi probably thought he was an idiot who didn’t know his own limits when it came to drinking, which was partly true but Eren usually wasn’t this bad.   
“Here’s your phone back,” Levi said reaching into his back pocket and handing Eren his phone, “I thought I’d better keep it so you didn’t embarrass yourself any further.”  
“Okay that’s enough please stop reminding me how stupid I am.”  
“No it’s too much fun.”  
Eren went to hit Levi but the man moved out of his way with surprising speed and Eren lost his balance and fell on the floor. Eren was shocked that he had fallen on the floor but what shocked him more was the slight laugh that came from Levi. Eren didn’t know him very well but as far as Eren knew Levi wasn’t the type of person to laugh. Eren grinned at the man who was currently trying to disguise his laugh as a cough. Eren sat up from his position on the floor and checked his messages. He groaned when he saw about a hundred messages and twenty missed calls from Mikasa, two slightly concerned texts from Armin and a text from Jean just saying that he hoped Eren wasn’t dead in a ditch.  
“Get dressed and I’ll take you home,” Levi said throwing some clothes in Eren’s face.  
Eren really didn’t want to go home, he didn’t want to face Mikasa and her questioning and the fight that was sure to happen.  
“Levi please don’t make me go home, can I stay here for a bit longer? I don’t feel like facing my sister right now,” Eren said looking at the man with his eyes wide.  
“No I have work to do brat. Just because I let you sleep in my bed doesn’t mean I want you in my home,” Levi’s tone was serious as ever but his face had softened a bit.  
“Please Levi, my head hurts and I won’t annoy you I promise.”  
Eren stuck his bottom lip out a little. He hoped this would work on Levi, it worked on everyone else, Eren knew how to get what he wanted (not that he used it often).  
“Fuck kid don’t look at me like that, fine you can stay, but put some clothes on as much as I love the sight of you in your underwear. I’ll make lunch.” Levi said smirking as he left the room.  
That’s when Eren noticed that he was only wearing his boxers, does that mean Levi had undressed him last night. Eren felt his face heat up for what felt like the millionth time that morning. Levi poked his head back round the doorframe.  
“Bathroom’s through there.”  
Eren got up and hurried into the bathroom to put the clothes on. It took a while for him to notice that the clothes he was holding weren’t his own. He wondered if they were Levi’s and if they were if they would fit him, the man was so short. Eren giggled to himself, Levi was really small but that didn’t stop him from looking really intimidating. Eren threw on the t-shirt and sweatpants, which must be really oversized on Levi because they were baggy on Eren, and then he washed his face and even dared to use some of Levi’s mouthwash as his mouth felt vile. He took a few moments to admire the way Levi’s t-shirt looked on him and grinned, here he was wearing an attractive man’s clothes what more could a boy want? When Eren left Levi’s room he was greeted by the most amazing smell coming from Levi’s kitchen. Said attractive man was cooking for him, Eren was in heaven.  
“I hope you like omelette,” Levi said without turning around from where he stood with his back to Eren.  
“If it tastes as nice as it smells then definitely.”  
The omelette did in fact taste as nice as it smelt maybe even better, Eren wanted to inhale it but it was too nice not to savour. How Levi had managed to make a simple omelette taste better than anything Eren had ever eaten, he didn’t know but he wasn’t complaining.  
“This is so good Levi,” Eren said in between mouthfuls.  
“Gross kid don’t talk with your mouth full, but thank you.”  
Levi was cutting his omelette into small equally sized pieces and Eren found himself wondering how bad Levi’s OCD tendencies were. He already knew that Levi had to have everything clean to his standards he had noticed that on the day he had met Levi again. The way he had refused to put his coffee cup down on the table and the way his eyes had darted around Eren’s house as thought they could see every speck of dust. He didn’t ask though Eren didn’t like to pry. After they had finished their lunch Levi had attempted to work but Eren had gone back on his word and after texting Mikasa and Armin he had managed to persuade Levi to watch a movie with him. Eren had chosen a horror movie and was now regretting his decision. He had made Levi close the blinds and turn the lights off to set the atmosphere but he was currently hiding behind his knees. He squeaked at yet another jump scare, already terrified despite it only being twenty minutes into the movie. Levi sighed from his seat on the sofa next to him.  
“Come here,” he said opening his arms.  
Eren didn’t even think about how he was about to cuddle up to a man he had only properly met two days before and shifted until he had his head half in the crook of Levi’s neck and half turned towards the movie trying to keep a shred of distance between them because Eren didn’t trust himself to be that close to the beautiful man. That didn’t last long and soon Eren was practically sitting on Levi’s lap as yet another scene made him jump out of his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short //: Also there's a p.o.v change near the end

*Levi's P.O.V*

Levi didn’t know quite what had made him open his arms to the kid. He had been watching Eren instead of paying attention, it was cute to see him jump at the movie and hide behind his hands peeking through his fingers. Levi thought the kid was adorable, yet there was something really attractive about him. Maybe it was Eren’s eyes, the eyes that drew Levi to the boy. The mix of blues and greens with the occasional fleck of gold that Levi had always found beautiful but while watching the boy next to him he realised how brilliantly those eyes stood out against his tanned skin. He noticed the way they sparkled when Eren smiled and now those impossibly big eyes had widened even more in fright and that’s when Levi had opened his arms. Now here he was Eren’s head nestled in the crook of his neck, Levi’s arms around the boy’s chest. He tried to control his breathing but having the boy this close was slightly difficult. Eren kept letting out squeaks of fear but refused to let Levi turn the movie off or the lights on. Eren’s hands were clutching at his shirt and Levi kept having to remind himself that Eren was younger and keep his thoughts in check. At some point Levi’s hand found its way to Eren’s hair and he was running it through the soft brown locks. Eren had relaxed considerably at that and Levi smiled slightly. When the movie finished Levi went to move but Eren only shifted a bit so he was more comfortable and reached for the remote. Eren chose some 50s romance that Levi vaguely registered starred Audrey Hepburn and despite being a secret fan of old movie Levi wasn’t really watching the movie. He was far more concerned with the way Eren kept wiggling to get comfortable. Levi was holding his breath and trying to focus on anything but the fact that Eren was practically sitting on his lap.   
“Stop fidgeting,” Levi said trying to hide the slightly strained sound of his voice.  
Eren smirked and moved again so he was properly on Levi’s lap.  
“Now I’m comfortable.”  
“Brat.”  
Eren only laughed and continued to watch the movie. Levi didn’t argue despite Eren being around four inches taller than him the position was strangely comfortable. At some point Levi’s hand found its way to Eren’s hair and he was absentmindedly running his fingers through the soft strands. He didn’t even notice that he was doing it until Eren leaned back into his hand and sighed happily. Levi’s hand stilled and Eren made a small noise of annoyance which encouraged him to continue. They stayed like that, occasionally stopping to choose another movie or get a drink before going back to exactly the same position as before. Levi was surprised at how comfortable he felt around the other boy, he would never usually allow himself to be this relaxed around someone he barely knew, yet with Eren it had just happened naturally and somehow it felt right. At one point they had stopped watching movies altogether and had sat in silence for a while just enjoying the other’s company, neither of them really knowing what to say. Levi didn’t want to speak, fearing the noise would kick start his brain into the state of paranoia and overthinking he was so used to. In the end Levi had to speak first, if only because he checked his phone and realised it was nine at night and Eren’s sister seemed like the type to call the police and report him missing.  
“Get up kid you need to get home,” Levi said pushing at Eren’s shoulder.  
“I don’t want to,” Eren mumbled pouting slightly.  
Levi pushed Eren off his lap and onto the floor.  
“Don’t be a brat.”  
“I’m not a brat.”  
Eren sat on the floor for a few seconds rubbing his arm before getting up to get his phone from where he had left it beside Levi’s bed.

*Eren’s POV*

“Shit,” Eren rushing back into the main part of Levi’s apartment.  
When he had checked his phone he had another twenty texts from Mikasa asking him where he was. He realised that earlier he had just texted that he was alive and hadn’t explained any further. He typed a quick reply.  
Sorry I stayed at a friend’s house today and I didn’t check my phone  
He locked his phone not bothering to wait for a reply, he knew he’d get an interrogation when he got home and didn’t feel like starting it via text. Levi was leaning on his kitchen counter, one eyebrow raised in a silent question but also managing to convey that he thought Eren was an idiot.   
“Sorry I take back my earlier statement, I really need to get home,” Eren said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Levi was right he really was a brat. Levi just shook his head and held the carrier bag he was holding out to Eren.  
“What?”  
“It’s your clothes, I put them in the wash remember”  
“Oh.” Eren mentally cursed himself for that idiotic answer, “Thanks,” he added.  
The way back to Eren’s house was mainly spent in silence. Eren kept glancing at Levi throughout the drive, remembering how his hands felt in his hair and the warmth he had felt just from Levi’s touch. He wondered if the older man had felt the same thing or if Eren was just being a stupid teenager. He felt sixteen again, when he had, had his first proper relationship and had spent half the time worrying that everything he felt was one sided. Although, the possibility was much more likely now considering that Levi was a few years older than him but he had let Eren sit on his lap and he was the one who had opened his arms to him in the first place. Eren didn’t know why he was worrying so much about it, he barely knew the guy, he only thought he was attractive. It was purely superficial nothing more. Or at least that’s what Eren repeated to himself in his head and even he knew he was lying to himself. It was when they were halfway home and Levi took a hand off the steering wheel and grabbed one of Eren’s that his internal mantra stuttered and so did his heart.


	6. Chapter 6 - *Eren's P.O.V*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a date [there's sort of smut at the end of the chapter but don't expect great things]

Chapter 7 - *Eren’s POV*

When they had arrived at his house Eren was reluctant to take his hand away from Levi’s but he could see Mikasa looking through the window at them. Eren really hated how protective she was over him especially in situations like this. He pulled his hand away slowly, Levi’s grip tightening for a second before letting him go.  
“So um thank you for letting me stay at your house and taking care of me.”  
Eren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly trying not to make it obvious that he was trying to prolong the moment.  
“Get out of the car brat your sister looks like she’s about to come and drag you out.”  
The bored expression was back on Levi’s face and he jerked his head towards the window where Mikasa was still standing. Eren sighed and opened the door, getting out of the car. He was halfway up the path when Levi called out to him.  
“Check your phone.”  
Eren frowned but then pulled out his phone.  
Levi: 7pm Friday, I’ll pick you up  
Eren couldn’t stop the grin that formed on his face.  
“Did you just ask me on a date?”  
“Not a date,” Levi grumbled.  
“Sure.”  
Eren laughed and shook his head as Levi drove away. Of course his happy mood didn’t last long because as soon as he was inside he was attack by the interrogation team also known as Mikasa.  
“Where were you?”  
“At a friend’s”  
“Since when did your friend’s drive fancy silver Mercedes?”  
Eren groaned, stupid Levi and his stupidly nice car.  
“Was that the police officer?”  
“He’s a lawyer”  
“Eren please tell me you’re not pimping yourself out.”  
“Mikasa I’m not pimping myself out!”  
“Then why were you at his house.”  
“Turns out I called someone when I was drunk and it turned out to be him.”  
It wasn’t the truth but it also wasn’t a lie, Eren wasn’t about to tell his sister he texted Levi telling him how beautiful his eyes are.  
“Why did you stay there the whole day?”  
“I wanted to avoid you?”  
Mikasa hit the back of his head.  
“Eren I was worried about you all I got was a text saying you were alive this morning. I almost called the police I was so worried but I left it because I trusted you to take care of yourself but then you go and stay the night with some rich lawyer…you aren’t sleeping with him for his money right?”  
“Mikasa I already told you I’m not, it’s not like that. Look I’m sorry but it’s late and I would like to try and I have a project plan to complete for tomorrow morning.”  
Mikasa let him go. He could see that she wasn’t satisfied with his answers but she also wanted him to do well in school. She was one of the few people who was happy that he had chosen to major in art. Once Eren was in his room he let the smile for again. Levi had asked him out, even f he said it wasn’t a date, he wanted to spend time with Eren. Maybe his feelings weren’t as stupid and one sided as he thought. Eren tried to complete his project plan, he really did but his thoughts kept drifting back to Levi. Levi’s hand in his hair, Levi’s arms around him, the way he tried to hide his smirk, the bored look that was Levi’s default expression and mostly Levi’s eyes. The only part of him that gave anything away, you could see all of the emotions he was feeling in those eyes. Eren had thought that Levi’s eyes were a stormy grey colour but when he looked closer he could see flecks of blue that were mixed with the grey and made Levi’s eyes look like the sea. Eren didn’t realise until a couple of hours later that he had been sketching Levi’s face and his eyes over and over.  
***  
Friday came around a lot slower than Eren wanted. His professor had given him a talk about how he needed to finish his project plan or he wasn’t going to be able to finish his piece to submit in time. Jean spent the week being a dick about the party and telling everyone about how Eren went home with a strange man in an expensive car and now everyone thought he had some kind of sugar daddy which Eren denied about a hundred times before it got boring and he chose to try and ignore it. Of course everyone took his silence as him finally giving in and saying that yes, he did have a sugar daddy. He also had to watch Jean and Armin being the poster lovey dovey gay couple and to be honest he wanted to be sick but it also kept giving him fantasies about his future with Levi (his future with Levi? What future? They hadn’t even been on the ‘not-date) which then made the week drag even more. When Friday finally came, every minute felt like an hour and Eren realised that he was doing it again, he was getting too involved too quickly, nothing had even happened and he hadn’t stopped thinking about Levi the entire week. This then succeeded in stressing him out even more as this is what had ruined his last relationship. He had got too invested and had ended telling the guy he loved him two weeks into the relationship and his boyfriend at the time hadn’t felt the same way and eventually they drifted apart and then it ended with Eren crying non-stop for a week. Eren wore his heart on his sleeve and he attached himself to certain people, relying on them for his happiness and to keep him from falling back into how he was just after his mom had died. A kid who was quick to anger, who got into too many fights, smoked too many cigarettes and spent most of his life in a constant high on some pill. He still had a nasty temper, he had inherited that from his mom, and he still smoked but he was better. He actually knew what was going on in his life and he had friends and he was in a better place now, but because his friend’s had pulled him out of that state he was leaning on them all the time and he knew if he didn’t have them he’d fall part instantly. Eren spent the whole of Friday morning and afternoon in a state of anxiety, zoning out in all of the lectures for his electives and only being pulled out of it when Mikasa smacked him round the face to ask him what he wanted for dinner.  
“Dinner?”  
“Yeah it’s six o’clock Eren.”  
“Shit! Sorry I’m going out don’t make me anything, I’m sorry.”  
He ran into his room and spent the next forty minutes trying to choose what to wear before finally settling on a dark green button up shirt and black skinny jeans. He ran his hands through his shaggy hair, he desperately needed a haircut, trying to make it look a little more presentable. When he came out Mikasa was standing in the kitchen making herself pasta.  
“Where are you going Eren?” she asked.  
Eren was worried by how calm she sounded only knowing that inside she was mad at him for not telling her he was going out.  
“I don’t actually know, Levi just said he’d pick me up.”  
Eren regretted being as truthful as he was because the second he mentioned Levi Mikasa bent the spoon in her hand.  
“Eren you’re going out with him?”  
“Yeah he asked me on Friday.”  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Like a date?”  
“No not a date.”  
“Eren don’t lie to me your ears are turning red.”  
Eren cursed his ears and their inability to allow him to lie.  
“He said it wasn’t a date.”  
Mikasa sighed.  
“I don’t like him he can’t even ask you on a date properly.”  
“Mikasa you wouldn’t like him regardless,” Eren snapped.  
Thankfully he was saved by a knock at the door. Eren rushed to open the door before Mikasa had the chance. Opening it to a bored looking Levi.  
“Hi,” Eren breathed, a little stunned at the appearance of the man in front of him.  
Levi was wearing black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a black jacket slung over his shoulder and expensive looking black shoes. This much black shouldn’t someone but somehow it made Levi look a beautiful combination of sophisticated and dangerous.  
“You ready brat? We have a reservation so we can’t be late,” Levi’s voice snapped Eren out of his daze.  
He blushed knowing Levi had caught him staring by the glint in his and how the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up. Levi raised a hand to Mikasa who was hovering behind Eren.  
“Hope you don’t mind me stealing Eren for the night.”  
Eren nearly fainted at how attractive that sentence sounded coming out of Levi’s mouth. Mikasa just pressed her lips into a thin line and pushed Eren out the door.  
“Look after him.”  
Levi just nodded and turned toward his car, Eren following after him. Eren had registered that Levi said he’d made reservations but Levi didn’t expect them to be at Sina. That place was really expensive and was somewhere Eren had never thought he’d ever be allowed into let alone go on a date there but here he was. The waitress seemed to recognise Levi and took them straight to their table on the balcony part of the restaurant. Eren couldn’t form any coherent thoughts let alone say anything out loud so he just smiled at the waitress as she sat them down. She took their drinks orders; wine for Levi, coke for Eren, he was staying away from alcohol for a bit.  
“So not a date?” Eren finally asked when his heart had calmed down a little.  
“Shut up,” Levi said a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.  
Eren’s heart skipped another beat. Levi was blushing because of him? They spent the time between receiving their drinks and getting their food talking about everything and anything. Levi asked Eren about his friends and his course and Mikasa. Eren asked him about work and if he ever got any interesting cases. It mostly ended up being Eren talking about his life and Levi occasionally giving a couple sentences about himself but Eren didn’t mind. Eren had a forkful of lobster pasta halfway to his mouth when he felt Levi’s foot on his calf. He paused for a second but continued to eat until Levi’s foot slide up to his thigh and he choked.  
“Are you okay?” Levi asked sliding him a glass of water.  
Eren just nodded and coughed a couple more times. He could feel his cheeks heating up but Levi’s foot continued to move up and down his thigh. Eren squirmed in his seat and Levi just continued to eat his pasta as though nothing was happening, like Eren wasn’t being reduced to a blushing mess right in front of him. He tried to focus on the taste of his pasta but Levi’s foot was getting closer to his crotch. Eren almost choked again when he felt Levi’s foot against his cock through his trousers. Levi smirked and Eren’s face was probably bright red by now. He pretended to cough into his napkin. Here he was in what was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city with Levi’s foot stroking him under the table. Levi was making circles with his foot and Eren could feel himself getting harder.  
“L-Levi stop we’re in public and I’ll get my jeans dirty,” Eren whispered cursing the shake in his voice.  
“I’ll buy you two new pairs, now could you just,” Levi nudged at Eren’s thigh with his foot and Eren opened his legs a bit more, “perfect.”  
Eren let out a small whimper and then smacked his hand to his mouth, biting down on his thumb to try and stop the noises escaping. He could feel the familiar heat building up in his stomach and he knew it wasn’t going to be long before he came. His hips bucked forward involuntarily and he squirmed again at the feeling of Levi’s foot pressing harder. Levi had stopped eating now and his eyes were hooded with lust and Eren couldn’t help but think it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Eren moaned against his hand as Levi’s foot pressed harder and then with one last circle Eren came. He bit his thumb to stop himself from moaning out loud and he could taste the metallically taste of blood but right at that moment he didn’t care because he was in a haze of ecstasy. He took his hand out of his mouth and then put it back to try and stop the bleeding. Levi reached across the table, pulled Eren’s hand out of his mouth and wrapped his thumb in a napkin.  
“Tch, dirty.”


	7. Chapter 7 - *Levi's P.O.V*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really a filler chapter and it's sort of nothing-y and short because I've been so busy recently. Updates might be slower from now on because I've reached the end of my pre-written chapters :// Sorry please be patient

Levi didn’t know what had come over him. One moment he was listening to Eren talk about his life and the next his foot was on Eren’s cock. Levi never did anything impulsively, he rarely let his emotions control him but here was this frankly irresistible boy in front of him with eyes that were neither green nor blue but a beautiful mix of both and he was biting his lip and watching Levi through his lashes and the older man couldn’t help himself, he wanted him. Except now he was sitting in a restaurant holding a napkin to the boy’s bleeding hand and Eren refused to look at him. Levi’s stomach dropped which surprised him because he was already letting Eren affect him, he didn’t let many people past the walls he had built up but Eren was quickly smashing each one, invading Levi’s mind. He hated himself for not being able to resist the younger boy’s offensives but what he hated most was that he didn’t want to stop him, he wanted to let Eren in. Levi sighed and signalled to the waitress to bring the check, which she did almost immediately.  
“Come on brat.”  
Levi took out his wallet and dropped some money on the table, enough for a generous tip and then grabbed Eren’s hand and led him out of the restaurant and back to his car. Eren followed without a word and also without resisting Levi’s hold on his hand, which Levi took as a positive sign the kid didn’t completely hate him at least, but he still refused to look at Levi instead choosing to focus on his shoes. Levi tried to shove away the self-hatred and regret that were trying to cloud his mind but after letting the two emotions dominate him for so long it was proving to be harder than he thought especially because Eren wasn’t looking or speaking to him. He’d fucked up, Eren was only twenty-one barely old enough to drink and Levi felt like he had completely taken advantage of how open and naïve Eren was, he felt like a dirty old man and the familiar itch of his skin was beginning to start. He focused on the warmth of Eren’s hand in his own and counted his breaths. Once back at the car Levi let go of Eren’s hand the younger boy got in and sat staring at his hands in his lap his face still flushed pink. Levi got in the driver’s side and sat down before pulling out his phone, it was just after eight thirty she should still be at the shop, he punched in her number and waited three rings before a familiar voice answered.  
“Levi hi!”  
The cheery voice of the woman on the other end of the phone both calmed him down and irritated him.  
“Petra are you still at the shop?”  
“Of course I’m reorganising the display.”  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
“Okay I’ll stay out the front of the shop until you arrive.”  
Levi was thankful Petra knew him well enough not to question why Levi wanted to visit her so long after closing hours.  
“Thanks.”  
He hung up and glanced at Eren who was looking at him, an expression of pure confusion on his face, though he quickly averted his gaze.  
“Who was on the phone?” Eren asked his voice small.  
“Petra. She runs a small boutique that sells both men’s and women’s clothes, I promised you some new jeans didn’t I?”  
Eren only made a small noise of recognition, still looking at his hands. Levi frowned, he wanted Eren to look at him, he needed to know he hadn’t ruined everything.  
“Eren look at me,” Levi said softening his voice a little.  
The younger boy turned his head and his eyes met Levi’s the pink colour on his face deepening immediately. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead moved his face closer to Eren’s slowly. When he noticed Eren’s eyes flick to his lips he smirked and grabbed the sides of the brown haired boy’s face to stop him from moving before quickly pressing his lips to Eren’s. He went to move away but Eren pulled him back returning the kiss desperately, his eyes closing. Levi was surprised at Eren’s reaction but that surprise quickly morphed into relief and then into something else which Levi couldn’t quite name as he kissed Eren back, lacing his hand’s through the brown locks of Eren’s hair. Eventually Eren pulled away a smile on his face and Levi found himself mirroring that expression.  
“We kind of did it backwards didn’t we?” Levi said reverting back to his usual bored mask.  
Eren laughed all his embarrassment forgotten and Levi felt his heart skip. He was doing again, Eren was finding every crack in Levi’s walls and chipping away at them. They stayed looking at each other in silence allowing their thoughts to adjust.  
“Eren do you want to be with me?” Levi asked breaking the silence.  
Eren’s eyes widened and Levi couldn’t help but find it adorable.  
“You mean like a relationship?”  
“No I mean like a father and son, yes a relationship you brat.”  
Eren grinned despite the sarcastic comment Levi had added.  
“You have a way with words Levi.”  
“Thanks I pride myself in being a romantic.” Levi deadpanned, “So do you want to?”  
Levi was getting more and more anxious the more Eren deflected from the question. Maybe Eren didn’t actually want to be like that with him? Levi knew he was sarcastic and he never showed much emotion and maybe Eren didn’t want to be with him long term because of that. His self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by Eren placing his hand on Levi’s face.  
“Of course I do.”  
Eren was looking at him with a massive grin on his face and his eyes were twinkling and Levi couldn’t help himself he pulled Eren towards him until their lips met again. He could still feel Eren smiling beneath his lips and he pulled away barely concealing his own smile.  
“So does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Eren asked a glint in his eyes.  
“Yes it does.”  
“Levi Ackerman is my boyfriend, I like the sound of that.”  
Levi’s heart skipped for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.  
“So do I.”


	8. *Not a chapter just a note*

Okay so I have currently lost all motivation to continue this fic, but I didn't just want to abandon it so I'm making chapter 7 the end. Sorry if you wanted it to continue I just can't continue something that I don't like anymore :(


End file.
